More Secrets and Sweet Revenge
by AngelMiko69
Summary: What happened to Arysha? Will they ever find out? Read and find out what happens in this crazy second part of the story.....we will have mate mixups, revenge, ppls getting possessed and other crazy things.....on hold
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sakura do you own Inu and Co?

Sakura: nope not me. U?

AngelMiko69: Sighs nope not me either. K! Now that we have that taken care of. This chap was written by Sakura Tenevaiga and myself. It is the second part of Secrets and Hidden Truth Of Kagome. Enjoy the first chap.

They jumped out of the well and there waiting for them were the guys. They looked at the girls with confused expresions, wondering why another girl was with them and appeared to be injured. Kikyo quickly filled them in on what happened while they were in Kagome's time.

"We have to get her to Kaede's! She might know how to heal her," Kagome said.

"Right," everyone said and they where off to Kaede's.

Once they arrived there they put Arysha down on a futon and waited for Kagome to get Kaede, since she was elsewhere in the village helping someone that was ill.

"Kaede this is Arysha, my cousin, we tried healing her but our powers wouldn't work. I can tell she is bleeding internally but I don't know what else to do!" Kagome explained to Kaede as she examined her wounds on her body.

"Mm ye not have to worry I know what to do. Ye go outside and get some water and bring it back to me while the others stay outside. I will tell ye when I am done."

Kagome nodded and walked outside with everyone else. Once they were all out of the hut Kaede walked over to a shelf where she had herbs and potions. She picked up several jars one that contained anodyne, a herb used to ease or relieve pain, another that had antipyretic in it, which is used to cool the system reducing fever, another containing antispasmodic, to relive or prevent spasms so it will help her body calm down. Then she picked up an herb called depurative, which helps to purify the blood, then she picked up one more herb called hemostatic, which helps agent that arrests internal bleeding with the help of styptic to contracts tissues, blood vessels, and arrests bleeding. She then took a pot she had on a fire that was boiling water and she put the herbs in it, stirred it all up, then she got a wooden spoon and a rag then walked over to Arysha and put a blanket under her head to elevate. She put the bowl beside her and took the spoon and slipped some of the medicine in to her mouth, when she saw Arysha swallow it Kaede did it again until it was all gone. She then took the rag and dipped it in cold water and put it on her forehead. Kaede then got up and went outside to tell the group that Arysha would be ok.

"Ye will not have to worry she will be fine. She will be in bed for a couple of days but besides that she is fine. A little beat up but fine.The medicine I gave her should help so ye won't have to worry. Ye can come and get her in the morning to take her to the castle for it well be dangerous for ye to move her right know, so come back in the morning," Kaede told them with a little smile on her face. She walked back in to the hut leaveing the others to think.

"So I guess we should go back to the castle to help them prepare for the ball," Inuyasha said to the others.

They all nodded their heads and were off to help Lord Yukka prepare for the ball. When they got there everyone in the whole castle was running around crazy. They went to find Lord Yukka and ask what they could do to help. When they got to his study he had a far off and worried look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked him when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Ah Kagome your back! Is Arysha ok? Where is she? When can I see her?" He asked looking at Kagome with a worried expression on his face.

"She is fine. Kaede said we can bring her back to the castle tomorrow but she will not be able to attend the ball with her condition," Kagome told him with a small smile at the end.

"So is there any thing we can do to help?" Inuyasha asked Lord Yukka.

"Mm I don't know. Ask Lady Rei, she might be able to find something for you to help with," he told Inuyasha with a small nod at the end meaning he dismissed them.

So they all went down the hall in search of Lady Rei. They saw her in the garden playing with the children. She looked so happy with them running around playing tag it was so kawii. They walked out of the castle and into the garden where she was.

"Mom what can we do to help prepare for the ball?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Oh Kagome dear. Well all you and your sisters have to do is get ready. Inuyasha and Miroku too and we have to get the children dressed and thats all. How is Ry?" Rei asked her with a motherly smile.

"She will be fine mom," answered Kagome. "Kaede said that we can bring her back here tommorrow morning. She won't be able to attend the ball like she wanted to but at least she will be healthy."

They all stood there for awhile watching the children laugh and play. The girls were the first to start yawning and notice how late it was getting.

"Rin, Shippou its time for bed you two," she told them.

"Kohaku you too," said Sango.

All three of them just gave them looks that said "do we have to" but they followed their mothers into the castle. As soon as the children were in bed the adults went to their own beds and fell asleep in no time.

---------------Kaede's Hut-------------------

Kaede checked on Arysha one more time before going to her own bed and going to sleep. Once she was sure that Kaede was asleep Arysha got up and went outside to sit on the step. She needed some fresh air.

"What happened?" she asked herself out loud. Suddenly she felt something pulling on her mind.

'Arysha, come to me.'

"Who are you?" she asked out loud.

'No need to break the silence child I can hear you just fine in your mind. If you want to find out then you have to come to me. Allow me to guide you.'

Arysha nodded her head in acceptance and her body of its own will got up and started walking. She didn't know where she was going or why, she just knew that she had to find out who that voice was. It sounded familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she had heard it from.


	2. Update from Author

Okay to all my fans and fellow authors I greatly appreciate all the support that you have given me and thank you for the kind and constructive critisism reviews that I have recieved. I do plan to continue with my story but I have to do a serious revamp on it. I had originally planned to do a collabrative with 2 other authoresses as was previously stated but have since lost touch with them and would like to keep the concept. If there is any of my fans or other authors/authoress that would like to help me rewrite this with the concpet that we had originally planned feel free to pm me. I am teribly sorry about the long wait for this and appreciate all those that are still reading this after all this time.

Blessed Be,

Lady Angel

AKA

AngelMiko69


End file.
